The Masquerade
by zeewriter
Summary: He's waited for her and she never knew. One Halloween night changes everything. 3rd Place Winner for kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest.


**kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title: The Masquerade**

**Author: ZeeWriter**

**Pairing: Esme & Carlisle**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them. The same goes for CCR's **_**I Put a Spell on You**_**, Bizet's **_**Carmen**_** and **_**Phantom of the Opera**_** (that one's all Webber)**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Two things…1) Thanks to Zhivago3 for taking a look at this and making sure I didn't go bonkers. You're the best! 2) Before you read this go to my profile and click the YouTube link for ****the Creedence Clearwater Revival's cover of **_**I Put a Spell on You**_**. You'll know when to play it. It's a must. Trust me, you won't be disappointed.**

*******  
**

_**1985**_

"Renée and Esme, please stop talking, class has begun."

"Yes, Mr. Banner," we said in unison. I rolled my eyes at Renée.

"Can he be any more annoying?" I mouthed. Renée shook her head and proceeded to take out a sheet of loose leaf paper. She scribbled quickly and passed the note to me.

_-Did you see Charlie today?_

_-Yeah, he looked okay, but did you see Carlisle?_

_-Yes, what's with the outfit? He looks like he's been watching way too much Miami Vice._

I rolled my eyes again. Carlisle may have looked like Sonny Crockett but he still looked freaking hot.

_-Don't be jealous, Renée! You know he can pull it off, he has the hair and everything. Now if only he'll talk to me._

_-You know you should just go up to him, I'm sure he likes you. I see him sneaking peeks every so often._

_-He's looking because he thinks I'm crazy for staring at him all day. You're lucky you have Charlie. I think I'm destined to be alone._

It was her turn to roll her eyes

_-You're pretty and you know it. Don't give up on him yet. You won't end up alone. Anyway, what about Marcus? _

Before I could respond, the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

"This totally blows. I'm going to stare like I always do and he's going to think I'm all loony. Do we have to go?" I pouted.

Renée grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the classroom. "You are so annoying sometimes, you know that?"

"Yes, that's why you love me," I giggled.

Charlie met us in the cafeteria, saving our usual table towards the back of the room. We went straight to the table, not bothering with getting any food. We each brought our own lunch since we weren't rich enough to buy anything. On the rare occasion that we did, we would usually split a desert.

Renée sat on Charlie's lap, the two of them staring into each other's eyes lovingly. I looked away giving them their private moment; I always felt like I was intruding when they were together. Everyone knew these two would eventually get married and have kids. They were the perfect love story.

Suddenly the room electrified and I knew he walked in. I could sense the buzz from all the girls who were also infatuated with him. I was just one of many.

"Your boyfriend walked in," Charlie joked.

I sighed. "I only wish."

My back was turned to the rest of the room; I never wanted to see the other girls ogling Carlisle. Today was different though. I felt the burn in the back of my head as if someone was watching me. I slowly turned and saw Carlisle staring right at me. We locked eyes and I swore the rest of the world slipped away and it was just us.

The corners of his mouth began to turn up into his devastating smile I so loved. Then it dawned on me. He was smiling at me. I began to panic, my face no doubt showing the strain because his brows furrowed in concern. I quickly turned away.

"See, I told you," Renée snickered.

"Shut up. It was a mistake, maybe I have something on my face."

She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know but I'm leaving. I just lost my appetite. I'll see you in English later." I practically ran out of the cafeteria avoiding Carlisle and the throngs of girls hanging over him. It was a rare sunny day in Forks so I went outside to get some fresh air.

Since kindergarten, I had the biggest crush on Carlisle. With his blond hair, blue eyes and missing tooth, there was no way of not liking him. The day he shared his crayons with me, I was in love. We grew apart through the years, however, as we ran in different social circles. He was rich, I wasn't. He hung out with Aro; I stuck with Renée and Charlie.

Renée always said he was stupid for not giving me the time of day. She insisted I was "real" as opposed to those fake girls and she was sure he saw a real good thing in me. Sure, I was pretty, and I had my share of boyfriends, but they weren't Carlisle. I only hoped Renée was right, but as the days wore on, he never approached me.

I had medium long, wavy hair, caramel in color. When Renée was in her experimenting mood, she would take her crimper out and crimp and tease my hair to no end. It was the height, literally, of fashion. My eyes weren't big and beautiful but they were a nice shade of hazel. I had a decent body, not terribly skinny, but curvy in all the right places. I was once told I had child-bearing hips. I took that as a compliment.

But…

I wasn't enough for Carlisle. It was okay. I would eventually get over him. I think.

Lunch period was almost over so I went back inside for my next class. I felt the pull again and saw Carlisle in the hallway. He was coming straight to me and I saw him open his mouth as if to speak. I walked passed him and continued to class, never turning back.

The next year and a half was much of the same. He would stare, I would avoid. Finally we graduated and separated for good.

*********

_**1993**_

"She's beautiful, Renée!" I exclaimed cradling the newborn in my arms. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Isabella. I think it suits her. It's a nice strong name and she's beautiful like her name suggests."

I nodded in agreement. "It's perfect for her. So where's Charlie?" I asked as I sat down next to the bed so Renée wouldn't have to strain herself too much.

"He's at the station right now. He needed to check-in with the boys there and, of course, show off pictures," she smiled. "I've never seen Charlie so happy before. You know he's not one to show emotion, but this little one has him wrapped around her finger already and she's not even a day old."

"Babies will do that to you." I looked at the baby in my arms, her face a blushing a pink. I hoped one day to have one of my own.

As predicted, Renée and Charlie got married right after high school. It was a small intimate gathering with just family and a couple of close friends. Charlie went into the Police Academy wanting to start making a living for his wife. Renée enrolled into the local community college to get her teaching certification. She wanted to be a kindergarten teacher; it suited her and her whimsical personality. I knew the children would love her. They were never in a hurry to have children so it was a while before Renée became pregnant.

I, eventually, found love, or what I thought was love. I left to Portland after graduation to get my degree in interior design. It was something I was always interested in doing and the local schools didn't offer anything that would help me. I also wanted to leave behind the old Esme, in love with a man who would never love her back. There were too many memories of him in Forks and I needed to get him out of my system.

I met Chuck Evenson soon after starting school. Renée used to make fun of me for dating someone with the same name as her husband – he hated to be called Charles. That was my luck though. Chuck was a decent man in the beginning. He took care of me, he showed me the way in the bedroom and for that I would be eternally grateful. Things had not been going well recently though.

I started my own business and it was taking off. Chuck, being the man that he was, didn't like the fact that I was now bringing home more money than he was. He made it a point to remind me that I had my womanly duties to care of at home. Then the name-calling began. Then there were the accusations that I was out with other men and not really working. The men were paying for my new clothes and shoes, even the new car that I had recently purchased. He couldn't accept the fact that I was doing financially well for myself and he was stuck in his regular nine to five job.

"How's Chuck?" Renée asked with disdain. She was over for a long weekend once and witnessed firsthand the verbal abuse. She tried to defend me and in the end Chuck turned on her as well. She left and immediately told me to leave him, but I didn't.

"He's fine, I suppose."

"So he's still around then?"

"Yes, he's still around. He is my husband and I will make things work," I sighed. She wasn't convinced though.

"You know, I saw Carlisle. He's a resident here." I felt my heart flutter at the sound of his name. "He's still single," she added.

"Well, that's great. I'm sure he'll find someone soon enough. Don't we all?"

"Yeah, sure."

I handed Isabella back to her mother. "I need to get going." In passing the baby, I didn't realize the sleeve of my shirt had slid up my arm.

"What the fuck is that?" Renée growled eying my arm. I pulled the sleeve down to cover the bruising. "Did he do that to you? How far have things gotten?"

"It was nothing. He was drunk and didn't realize how rough he was being. He apologized the next day," I quickly explained.

"Drunk? That's the lame excuse you're using? He treats you like shit when he's sober. Come on, Es, I'm begging you to leave him. Please," she begged.

"I…I…Look, I need to go. I'll call you." I grabbed my bag and quickly ran out of the room. I couldn't let her know that things had been getting progressively worse between Chuck and me. I knew I had to leave him, but he was there supporting me while I began the business. I owed him.

As I rounded the corner to the exit, I slammed into a wall. Well, what I thought was a wall. When I looked up, I was staring into the eyes that had been starring in my dreams for as long as I could remember.

"Esme?"

"Ca…Carlisle…"

"It's been a long time," he smiled. "It's great seeing you. How are you doing? Hey, maybe we can catch up one day."

"Umm…I'm married," was the only response I could get out and I immediately wanted to take the words back.

"Oh, well, your husband is a lucky man, then."

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled. "I need to get going. Take care of my girl." I pushed passed him and continued out of the hospital to my car.

My hands were shaking as I turned the key into the ignition. "This isn't happening to me. What did he mean by my husband is a lucky man?" I thought out loud.

I was more confused than ever. Seeing Carlisle and knowing he was still single meant I had a chance with him, but I had Chuck. Chuck, my husband, the one I vowed to love until death do us part.

But, my heart belonged to Carlisle and it always would.

I took three deep breaths to calm my nerves and drove back to Portland. I knew what I had to do.

**~*~**

Getting Chuck out of my life proved to be problematic. My business was flourishing and divorcing him would mean giving him half of my assets. I found out I was pregnant and he was adamant about staying together for the sake of the child. I couldn't do it though.

I hired a great divorce lawyer who also specialized in custody rights. With Chuck's history of drinking and abuse against me, I was granted full custody of my unborn child. My business was also saved from him and in the end he had to pay alimony. I declined the alimony payments though. Renée was by my side and thought I was crazy, but I made far more money than Chuck. He may have made me suffer, but I was better than he ever was or would be and taking the money would make me stoop to his level. It wasn't fair to me.

Unfortunately, due to all of the stress involved in the divorce, I ended up miscarrying. I was devastated. Yes, I was carrying Chuck's baby, but it was still a part of me. Renée helped me through the whole ordeal. No one could ask for a better friend.

After some time I moved my business to Seattle. I needed a fresh start and, though I lost some clients in the move, I was already well-known and built a new clientele list quickly. I had heard that Carlisle had transferred to Seattle Memorial, but we never once crossed paths.

*********

_**1999**_

"You're getting full custody of Bella."

I stared at my best friend across the kitchen table. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have much longer and I want you to have custody of Bella." I was shocked beyond words.

Renée had been diagnosed with uterine cancer two years after Bella was born. She had a hysterectomy, but apparently the cancer had spread to the rest of her body. To make matters worse, Charlie had been shot in the line of duty the previous year, leaving Renée to fend for herself and her child.

"Are you sure? What about-"

"There's no one else," she cut me off. "My parents died. Charlie's don't speak to me. We have no siblings and you are the closest thing to a sister that I have. Bella loves you, too. You know you would make a great mother to her." She reached across the table and took my hand. "Please."

It was true. I loved Bella with all of my heart and she loved being with me. After my miscarriage, I swore I would never get pregnant again and as it were I never met another man.

"Of course I'll do it. You know she's like a daughter to me anyway. But what have you told her?" Bella may love being with me, but she was only six and loved her mother dearly.

"She understands that I am sick. I've already told her that she will be living with you while I go look for Charlie," she shook her head. "She's still somewhat upset over Charlie's death. I don't know how she'll handle mine, but it was the best I could think of for her. She's so young."

I shifted my chair so I was sitting next to Renée and placed my arms around her. "I will take good care of her. I swear it. I swear on my life. She will never want for anything. I spoil her as it is now," I chuckled.

"I know. Thank you." Renée laid her head on my shoulders and we cried. The rest of the day we spent reminiscing of old times. I was going to miss my friend.

I was with her until the end and even then she was still pushing me to get my man. "Carlisle is still single, you know?"

"That's a lost cause, Renée. Besides I wouldn't even know how I'll find him," I said slightly defeated.

"Don't worry you will. I still remember the way he looked at you in high school. You guys will meet again, fall in love and live happily ever after," she said wistfully.

"I guess I'll just have to find him then, huh?" I asked cheekily.

"Yes, you will get your happy ending."

My best friend, Renée Swan, died on November 1, 1999.

*********

_**2009**_

_La Mascarada  
A Halloween Festival to Benefit Cancer Research  
Saturday, October 31, 2009  
8pm  
The Four Seasons Hotel Seattle  
Costume & Mask Required_

I read and re-read the invitation. I hadn't been to a Halloween party since Renée passed away ten years ago. I just had no desire to go if my best friend couldn't be with me, especially since it was the day before the anniversary of her death. It just felt wrong.

"Hey Esme!" Bella called out bringing me out of my thoughts.

"In the kitchen!" I wiped my eyes from the tears that I didn't realize were forming.

Bella walked in with Alice bouncing in behind her. "What do you have there?" She asked as she opened the refrigerator.

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "It's just an invitation to a Halloween party."

"Really? Are you going to go? That should be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed.

"No," I glanced at Bella, "I don't think so." Bella must have heard the sadness in my voice.

"You know, Esme, mom would want you to have fun. She'll be disappointed to know that you passed up yet another invitation because she's not here," she chided.

"Bella…"

"Esme… You know I'm right."

"But, what about you?"

"What about me? I'm a big girl. It's been ten years. I'm okay…and I was invited to a party, too," she mumbled.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, so you want me to go to the party so you can go your own party?"

Bella blushed in embarrassment. "Umm, yeah?"

"You know what?" Both girls looked at me expectantly. "I will go and you can go to your party, too." I looked at Alice. "I guess this means we're going shopping since we all need costumes, right?"

Alice squealed in delight. Of all of Bella's friends, Alice was the most loyal and most like Bella's sister. Looking at the two of them, always reminded me of my relationship with Renée.

"You're not going to regret going, Esme and I already know the perfect outfit for you," Alice said excitedly.

"All right girls, we'll head out to Port Angeles this weekend and look for those costumes."

The following weekend we drove into Port Angeles and went hunting for our costumes. The girls bought female Batman and Robin outfits. They were a bit revealing, but I trusted them and knew they wouldn't get into any trouble.

Alice led us into an antique shop and immediately went to the clothing rack to rummage through the old dresses. She showed me several dresses that I quickly vetoed. I wanted something simple and understated. It was a benefit after all, not a runway show. Finally, she pulled out the dress.

_It was perfect. _

"You're going to look so hot, Esme. Any man would be a fool not look at you," Alice stated smugly.

"Alice, I'm not going so I can find a man. I need to get out and socialize, make some new friends."

"Fine, but you just may find your one true love." Alice, for being so young, was such an old romantic. She also had an uncanny ability to predict the future. I only hoped she was right this time.

**~*~**

Halloween day arrived and I was feeling extremely anxious. I just didn't know why. I left early in the morning to drive up to Seattle after the girls assured me of their plans. Bella was to stay over at Alice's since I was staying overnight in Seattle. We still both felt the need to honor Renée and decided to visit the cemetery on my return the next day.

The drive up was relaxing. It had been a while since I was last in Seattle. After Renée died, I moved back to Forks to take care of Bella. I still owned my interior design business, but left the day-to-day handlings to my capable manager, Carmen. I only went when I was really needed, otherwise I worked from home.

I had asked Carmen to go with me to the party; I just wasn't sure if I would be able to endure it alone. She readily agreed and offered to help me get ready as well. _She truly was a godsend!_ We decided to meet at the office since I wanted to get some paperwork done and she accompanied me back to the hotel afterwards.

It was still early in the day when we arrived so we opted for a quick bite and nap before the festivities. According to Carmen, we needed all the rest we could get. As it turned out, Carmen was newly engaged and wanted to enjoy her remaining single days to the fullest. I laughed at her enthusiasm, happy that she found the right man for herself. I stopped looking a long time ago.

I was staying at the same hotel as the event, therefore, Carmen and I thought we could sleep a little longer. She was right. The nap was much needed and I woke up completely refreshed.

Carmen showered first so she could be ready to help me when I came out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes as I saw her outfit. She was wearing a red corset and black peasant skirt channeling the ill-fated Carmen from the Bizet opera. _How original._

"_Querida_, it was the best I could do on short notice. You only told me about the party a few days ago."

"Yes, I know. You still look great though."

She motioned me over the vanity table. "Sit, it's time to make you look as good as I do," she smiled.

After an hour of working on my hair and face, she finally let me see her creation. I took a look in the mirror and loved the results. My hair was pulled back into a high chignon with loose curls falling from it. Longer strands were curled loosely and fell around my neck. I had natural makeup since the mask would cover half my face anyway. Carmen did overload my lips with gloss, though, to, as she said, "make them more kissable."

"Need I remind you that I am forty years old with a teenage daughter at home, whose mother I am honoring today by coming to this benefit? I am not here to meet anyone," I told her, clearly annoyed.

"Please, do I need to remind you that you are hot and single and desperately need to get laid?" she asked in rebuttal.

"I don't ne -"

"Yes, you do," she said, cutting me off. "When was the last time you were even touched by another man?"

"I was married once, you know," I protested.

"You didn't answer my question," she said putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed. "Fine, it's been a while."

"How long is a while?" she persisted.

"About six years," I mumbled.

Carmen's eyes opened wide. "Six years? How are you even still alive and who was it?"

"It was this guy, Marcus, who used to have a crush on me in high school. We happened to bump into each other and he was really sweet. We went out a couple of times and finally decided to seal the deal. Well, as we were _in flagrante delicto_, Bella walked in on us." I felt my cheeks blazing red as I recounted the incident. Carmen on the other hand was stifling a giggle. "It's not funny. We were both traumatized for a while after that. We couldn't look at each other. Needless to say I had to give her a quick lesson on the birds and the bees." At that, Carmen let out a loud guffaw.

"Oh…my…god…" she said between breaths. "That is hilarious."

"Glad you find it funny. Now, can we get back to the task at hand before I fire you for laughing at me?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Carmen unhooked the dress from the hanger, unzipped it and held it open for me to step into. She pulled it up and zipped it closed. "Twirl for me." I did as commanded.

"Well?"

"I hate to break it to you," she began seriously, "but," she paused, "you look fucking hot. If I were a lesbian, I would so go for you. Every man in that room will be staring."

I turned to the mirror and was floored by what I saw reflecting back at me. There stood a gorgeous woman in a sapphire blue dress. The v-neck was not deep, since she wanted to be modest. The cap sleeves were detailed with fringe and beading adorned the front of the dress along the bodice. The waist was cinched enhancing her hour-glass figure. The bottom half of the dress was ruffled with pleating at the hem. The back had a tail of feathers that matched the mask perfectly. I was speechless.

"So, what do you think?" Carmen asked proudly.

"I have to agree, I do look amazing."

"Put the mask on, let's see the completed look." She carefully placed the mask on me. The peacock mask was made of green and purple feathers with gold trimming around the eyes. "Yes, now you are perfect."

I stared at myself in the mirror a little longer, still in awe. I removed the mask for now as it gave me limited sight and opted to put it back on when we arrived to the ballroom. I grabbed my small clutch, glanced once more into the mirror and headed down with Carmen.

**~*~**

Carmen and I entered the ballroom after registering. The room was gorgeous with its black and gold decorations. The lights were dimmed and candles were lined along the walls, giving the room a haunted feeling.

"Miss, don't forget to put on your mask," the usher reminded me.

"Oh, thank you." I placed the mask on my face and we made our way to our table.

"This place looks great. The colors are fantastic, right, Esme?" Carmen asked as we sat down. I nodded in agreement.

The food was brought out quickly and as we ate the host thanked all of the donors and described the work the foundation was doing for cancer research. It truly was a great cause and I donated annually in memory of my best friend. Soon the music started and I excused myself to freshen up.

That was when I felt it. _The electric pull_. I hadn't felt it since Carlisle.

I glanced around the room trying to catch a glimpse of the familiar blond locks, but there was nothing there. It couldn't have been him then. I continued into the restroom. I reapplied my gloss and once satisfied, I headed back to Carmen.

Before I sat down, Carmen dragged me to the dance floor, "I am so ready to dance. Let's go!"

The disc jockey played the classic Halloween songs from _The Monster Mash_ to Michael Jackson's _Thriller_. I think everyone came onto the floor to dance to that sweet tune. After some time, Carmen went to grab some drinks for us.

I needed to readjust the nonslip thigh highs which were, ironically, slipping. Why I let Carmen talk me into wearing them I will never know. They weren't comfortable at all. I walked to the bathroom, but saw a huge line. I didn't see the point in waiting just to fix the stockings, so I found a dark corner instead. Double-checking that no one saw me, I lifted the dress and adjusted myself.

I stood up and glanced around stopping when I saw him eying me intently. I blinked once and he was gone. I shook off the feeling of being watched and headed back to the dance floor.

Carmen still had not returned from the bar, but I didn't want to move too far away to not lose her. Several men came and asked me to dance, but I politely declined.

Then I felt it again. The strong current rocked my body and I stopped breathing.

I looked around the room and there he was, standing by the stage. He was staring directly at me. He was my _Phantom of the Opera._

He was clad in crushed red velvet. The long bolero jacket had gold buttons and trimming. The pants tapered into his black boots. His white mask covered his whole face except for his luscious lips and chin. The short black hair was slicked back, not a strand out of place. I was completely mesmerized.

_I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine_

I barely registered the appropriate song blaring from the speaker. The sensuous sounds permeated through the room as he approached me. My body subconsciously began swaying to the beat. I was afraid to blink for fear that he would disappear.

He stood in front of me and circled an arm around my waist. He pulled me close so our bodies were flush. We slowly moved to the music, rocking side to side. I looked up at him and stared into his dark brown eyes. There was something so familiar about them, but I just couldn't place them.

"Do I -"

"Shh…just enjoy," he whispered, his deep voice resonating in my ear. He spun me around quickly, my back to his chest, but continued to hold me close.

He pushed my hair aside and placed a soft kiss on my collarbone. I gasped not only at the boldness of this man but also because I liked it. I knew it was wrong, allowing a stranger to do that, but it felt so right. He nuzzled my neck and I tilted my head to give him better access.

"You smell," he sniffed, "delightful. You are so beautiful." I stopped moving. _How could he know what I looked like?_ "Keep dancing," he growled. "I saw you…when you came in…before you put your mask on," he said answering my unspoken question.

He caressed my body with his hands, playing me like the guitar in the song. I was melting in his arms and he knew it. I was completely his and I didn't even know him.

My heartbeat was racing as he gingerly placed kisses along my neck and shoulder. I knew he could feel the fast pulse under his lips. I could feel the moisture pooling between my legs and I began rubbing them together to increase the friction.

He jerked me closer. "That's my job." He ground his pelvis into me and I felt his hard erection digging into my ass. "Tell me you want it."

I did want it, but I couldn't get the words out so I nodded.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I want it…I want you."

"Good…because I intend on having you tonight and always." _Always?_

Without another word, he took my hand and dragged me out of the ballroom. I quickly scanned the room for Carmen and saw her standing against a wall. She smirked when she saw me, winked and waved. I guess that was her blessing.

He must have been staying in the hotel as well because he led me to the elevators. He pressed the call button and a set of doors immediately opened. We entered the car and he pushed the button for the penthouse. _So he had money._

As soon as the doors closed, his mouth was on me. It was a firm but soft kiss. I pressed back eagerly, our mouths moving in sync.

"Just as I thought, you taste delicious," he said pulling away slightly.

"So do you." I leaned forward and kissed him again. He darted his tongue out and licked my bottom lip slowly. I gasped at the tingling sensation and he took the chance to press his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at his taste as our tongues played their sensual game between our lips.

The elevator dinged, notifying us of our stop. We exited and practically sprinted to one of the two rooms on the floor. He opened the door and pulled me in, pushing me against the door as soon as it was closed. He crashed his lips to mine again, this time not holding back. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, gently biting on it. The sensation went straight to my center. If it were possible to have an orgasm from a kiss, I was surely about to have one. Soon he was pulling away and I moaned at the loss of his lips.

He pressed his forehead against mine. "I want to see you…all of you."

He led me to the bedroom and sat us down on the bed. He lifted his hand to my face and slowly removed the mask from my face. I heard his breath hitched.

"Gorgeous…just as I remembered." He added the last bit so low, I barely heard him. _What did he mean just as he remembered?_

I moved my hand to his face to remove his mask, but he stopped me.

"No, not yet."

"But, I want to see you," I protested.

"Not…yet," he growled. He took my hand and placed a kiss at the wrist. "I like the mystery."

He stood me in front of him and turned me around. His hands ghosted over my body and I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, but I could hear the smirk.

"Not at all."

I felt his cool hands touch the edge of the zipper. The sound reverberated in the quiet room as he unzipped the dress. He pushed the sleeves from my shoulders until the fabric was bunched at the waist.

"Take it off," he commanded. I let the dress slip the rest of the way down my arms and body until it was pooled on the floor. He helped me step out and I was left in only my undergarments and my black lace up ankle boots.

He laid me down in the center of the bed and I could see his eyes rake in my entire body. My nipples tightened at the attention and my body shivered. He seemed deep in thought and I was beginning to feel self-conscious.

"Is everything okay?" I asked in concern.

"Everything is perfect." He kneeled next to me on the bed. "I just…you're beautiful." He placed a kiss right under my navel and I let out a soft moan.

He shifted so he was between my legs. I felt as though I was being worshipped and I think that was his intention. He placed his hands on either side of my head, hovering over me. Starting from my forehead, he placed kisses along my face – my eyes, my nose, my cheeks, my lips.

He nipped and licked down my neck and collarbone, paying special attention to the sensitive area at the juncture. I let out a small whimper and went to undress him, but he held my arms down.

"Uh uh…leave your arms there."

"But you're still dressed."

"Don't worry about me. I plan on making sure you don't forget this night…ever," he stated huskily. "Is that okay with you?" I closed my eyes and swallowed before nodding.

He continued lavishing attention to the other side of my neck with his tongue, finally making it down to my breasts. He licked along the edge of my bra dipping in to tease my nipple. I arched my back wanting more. He complied and unclasped my bra, letting each breast free.

He licked around my nipple and blew on it, the cold air hardening it further.

"Oh," I moaned.

He did the same to my other nipple, watching as it pebbled before he took it completely in his mouth. He moved his hand to play with my other breast, not wanting it to feel left out. He went back and forth between my two my mounds, nibbling at the buds, eliciting more moans from me.

_It was torture. _

"Your tits are delicious, does the rest of you taste this good?"

I whimpered in response as he proceeded to move down my body. He placed feather kisses along my stomach causing me to quiver. His finger traced along my panties, down to my wet center.

"Mmmm…so wet…is that for me? Tell me…"

"Y-yes," I stammered. I gasped as he dipped his finger and slid it along the folds. He brought it out and licked his finger.

"Fuck, yes. Delicious." I was sure he was going to take my panties off and finally fuck me, but instead he continued kissing and caressing down each leg.

He slowly removed each of my boots. I forgot I had them on still, my mind so focused on him and the things he was doing to my body. Once my boots were off, he glided his hands up my legs to the top of the stockings.

"You seemed to have some difficulty with these earlier. Let me help you now." So he did see me earlier.

Starting with my right leg, he took hold of the edges of the stocking and began to roll it down. He stopped and kissed my inner thigh after a couple of inches. Then he continued and kissed my knee. He did this until the stocking was completely off kissing the bottom of my foot reverently. He repeated the movements on my other leg.

_It was pure fucking torture._

His movements were so precise yet so erotic and I wanted so much more. He truly was worshipping me and my body was his temple.

He stared down at my body as it undulated under his gaze. I wanted this man so much. I couldn't get enough of him and all he did was stand there and watch me. He most definitely put a spell on me.

"I think these can come off now," he said as he bent over and grasped the edges of my panties. He slowly slid them off, sniffing them before discarding them to the side. "You even smell exquisite."

My mystery man was back in between my legs with quickness, lifting my legs over his shoulders. He nuzzled my clit with his nose and I shook from the coldness of the mask.

I could feel my clit throbbing for attention and I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Please…"

"Please, what?" he asked as he placed a chaste kiss on my nub.

"Oh, fuck, please, lick me… taste me…make me yours."

"You've always been mine." Before I can question his response, his tongue was at my entrance. He darted his tongue in, teasing me. I bucked my hips for more and he was soon tongue-fucking me slowly.

"Oh my god… so good…"

He hummed and the vibrations sent shockwaves throughout my whole body. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. This was the most attention my body had ever received in my whole life.

His tongue glided over my folds to my clit. I groaned at the loss at my entrance but it was soon replaced with two of his fingers. I nearly came right then but held off for a little longer. I didn't know if I would ever feel this again and I wanted it to last as long as possible.

Apparently he was having other ideas as he sucked and gently bit on my clit. I screamed out a string of profanities as my orgasm hit. I felt my walls clenching around his fingers and another wave hit me, stronger than before.

"That's it baby…cum for me," he urged. He held me down as my body convulsed wildly from all of the sensations. His fingers slowed their movements as I finally came down from my high. "I think you're ready for me now."

"Yes…please… I need you inside me," I begged as I caught my breath.

"Turn onto your stomach," he directed. I did as told and I heard the telltale sounds of his clothes coming off. I looked over my shoulder hoping to catch a glimpse of his face, but I was disappointed as he still had the mask on. His body though…

He was muscular, but not overbuilt. I could see the sinewy lines of the muscles in his legs as he removed his pants. I was getting wet all over again.

"I didn't say you can look back, did I?" he scolded. I closed my eyes and placed my head back on the pillow. I felt the bed shift as he came to hover over me again. "Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked as he rubbed the length of his impressive cock over my backside.

He leaned forward and kissed my shoulder. "So beautiful," he whispered in my ear. He eased a finger between my legs, teasing my clit again. "Still so wet and I did that to you. No one else, right?"

"No one else…only you."

I heard the sound of the foil being ripped and in one fell swoop, he thrust deep inside me.

We both hissed at the feeling. He was huge and my body had never felt anything like him before, but it felt so fucking good.

"My god, Es-" his breath hitched and for a brief moment I thought he was about to say my name. "My goddess," he repeated.

I began to move my hips as I became more comfortable with his size. I felt like a virgin again, but he filled me up deliciously.

We moved slowly creating a rhythm with our sounds. Our bodies were so in tune; it was as if we were molded for each other. He moved so deeply within me, hitting spots I didn't know existed.

"Fuck…you feel…so good…" I breathed out.

"So do you. I knew you would," he groaned. He kissed my neck and shoulder. "Mmm… I've wanted you for so long…from the moment I saw. You were always the most beautiful." He slowly pulled out. "You were made for me." His hands were at my ass, spreading me so I could take him even deeper.

I felt myself getting closer and closer with each of his pumps and I knew he was close as I felt him growing inside me ready to explode. He stopped suddenly.

"Face me, I want to see your beautiful face when you cum for me." He pulled out and away allowing me the room to maneuver myself around.

As soon as I was on my back with my legs spread wide, he entered me again.

"Oh god," I moaned. He hitched my legs up his thigh and I took the hint to wrap my legs around his waist. He was soon filling me to the hilt. I felt full and wonderful.

I wanted to see his face. I moved my hands to the bottom of his mask, but he halted my motion and lifted my arms above my head.

"No," he growled, punctuating it with another deep thrust.

He held my wrists in one hand while he teased my breasts with his other. He tilted forward and kissed me, moaning into my mouth. I couldn't hold out any longer, my body trembling from all of the sensations and I knew he was close as his cock grew harder inside me.

"Fuck…I don't…cum with me, baby…" he cried out.

At his words I fell over the edge again. Our loud moans filled the quiet room, echoing back at us.

We were spent. We lay still for a few moments catching our breaths. He finally pulled out and I groaned at the lost. I was soon drifting off to sleep and barely heard him say he would be back.

I had a wonderful dream that I was with Carlisle and he was lying next to me. I cuddled into him and I heard him say, "I've always loved you, Esme." It was so real.

**~*~**

The sun was shining through the window waking me up from my peaceful slumber. My body was wonderfully sore from the night's events. I relived every moment in my mind, grinning to myself. Then I realized I wasn't in my room.

I sat up and groaned from the sudden movement. I was definitely sore in places that hadn't been used in a long time. I looked down and saw the arm that was still wrapped around my waist.

My mystery man never left. I turned to look at him and was shocked at the sight.

Carlisle…

This couldn't be. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I spotted the mask and wig on the dresser. _Oh my god_.

I had to get out of here before he woke up. I didn't want him regretting anything that we did.

I knew I didn't regret it, at all. It was the best sex of my life, but this was just…

No.

I gently eased my way from his grasp to not wake him. I scanned the room for my belongings and went to the bathroom to quickly freshen up my face. I didn't need the hotel staff, or anyone else I come across, knowing what I did last night.

I quickly crossed the room entering the living area, not focusing on anything but my goal – the door.

"Where are you going?" I spun around at the sound of his voice. There he was, the man of my dreams, my mystery man, the love of my life, leaning against the door frame.

"I…I thought it would be best if I left. No regrets, no worries." I took a step backwards, but each step away from him was killing me.

He stalked towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders. His brilliant blue eyes, no longer hidden behind the contacts, gazed directly in my eyes. "I've been searching for you almost my whole life. Now that I have you here I refuse to let you go. Please tell me you feel the same way."

I had no words. To hear that he had felt the same way about me all of these years was astounding. I didn't speak deciding to show him instead.

I dropped my purse and I kissed him, hard, deep, passionately.

"So much wasted time…" he said when he pulled away to catch his breath. He lifted me up easily and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. "Come, we have lots of catching up to do."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this little ditty. This story was actually inspired by the Raimundo de Madrazo y Garreta's painting **_**Enmascarados**_**. Please visit my profile to view the painting and take a peek at the costumes our lovers wore.**


End file.
